


Akai Tsuki

by adawinry



Series: Hakkou Tsuki [1]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cheating, Fantasy, Horror, Inspired by Music, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Remember this. Moon and the darkness are not your friends, but mine. You know, why? Because I am the light of the Moon, who lights up the darkness. But I'm not that beautifull light for you. I am your death."





	Akai Tsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/72927.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Hashidani Shin wasn't a man out of ordinary. He was a usual music teacher in the most average highschool in Tokyo. He wasn't standing out much. Except when female students stared in awe, when he played his koto. It was the only thing about him, that was outstanding.

One evening, when he passed by the young man in a long black coat with a red lining, he didn't expect it would soon become the worst night of his life.

"May I help you?" asked retail worker, when Shin was thinking about which yogurt to buy.

"Huh? No, thank you. I'm fine." Shin smiled lightly picking up a cup of yogurt and putting it in his shop basket.

He decided he'll buy some cookies. His older sister with her daughter is visitting him tomorrow, so not having a snack would be rude.

His clumsiness made him drop the cookies. He wanted to lift them, but someone else was faster then him.

Shin stared for a while into the red eyes of a man, who was giving him back his cookies.

"Here." he said in a calm voice and smiled.

Why Shin felt dizzy because of that smile? He couldn't really tell.

"Thank you." he whispered and quickly turned away, packing his cookies.

"He's pretty." a man smiled wider and licked his mouth. "I wonder what is his bloodtype."

Shin stood in front of the doors to his house. He heard something behind his back. He turned aroun, but didn't see anything. He felt a slight breeze.

"Aeration." he murmured to himself, closing the door's upper lock.

Shin put his groceries on the table. He put the milk in the fridge, cookies in the cupboard, he took the little spoon out of the kitchen drawer and berry flavoured yogurt into his small palms. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Peanut butter, pepper chips, life insurance, Gackt, laundry powder, Hyde, Gackt, plasma television, Gackt, Miyavi, electronic dog, Gackt, the GazettE, Gackt..." he was saying to himslef, while changing the channels.

Finally he stopped on some music channel, where some smiling blonde vocalist was talking about his band's new single. Shin stirred his yogurt and stared into the TV screen.

Then he heard the door screech. He flinched and the spoon fell out of his hand. He got up and looked around the house to find the source of the sound. All that he had left to check was the attic.

He didn't like the attic. He never went there. Hikari told him and Hiromi too many scary stories in their childhood for him to go there without fear.

He looked around the room. Old teddy bear, his sisters' dollhouse, old textbooks, a man sitting in the armchair, some plants...

Shin froze. He turned around a little. There was no one sitting in the armchair. He was seeing things for sure.

He sat back on the couch, thoroughly washing the spoon before that. Blonde vocalist ran to the cute guitarist and kissed him on the cheek.

And that's when the power went out.

"For crying out loud." sighed Shin, getting up and grabbing a lighter.

Time to go to the basement.

He calmly walked down the stairs, approached the fuses. What he saw, made him froze. Someone ripped them out.

He hear a weird sound coming from behind. Like someone had broken the glass. He counted to ten and turned around.

"Who's there?" he asked, pointing his lighter at a wall.

He saw something he did not expect to see.

One the wall, there was something written with red letters:

_**Hello. You are Hashidani, right? Nice to meet you.** _

"Who's there?" asked Shin once again.

This time his voice cracked.

Shin jumped, when someone put his hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice could be heard.

Shin knew that voice. It was that man from the shop.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Shin.

Then he started to run. He heard a laugh.

Shin ran as fast as he could, trying to reach the door. He stopped when he saw the person, he was running away from in front of him

"Hashidani, what are you afraid of?" asked the man, smiling wide and showing his fangs. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Go away!" screamed Shin, throwing the a wase at the vampire and escaping to the kitchen.

Shin ran into the kitchen and leaned on the table.

"Are you tired?" asked the vampire.

Shin looked at him. The Vampire was sitting on the counter and moved his finger along the knife's blade.

"How did you... Who are you?" asked Shin, retreating to the door.

"I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me." vampire jumped off the counter. "Kazuhiro Akiya. Nice to meet you, Hashidani."

"Don't talk to me like that!" yelled Shin, throwing a chair in vampire's direction. "I can't let you to take away part of my soul that is my name!"

"But I don't want a part of your soul." said Akiya. "I want all of it. Including your whole body."

Vampire held Shin against the wall.

"Small, fragile body of pretty Hashidani." said Akiya, moving his hand along Shin's arm. "So young yet so weak. So young yet so close to death."

"Let me go!" yelled Shin trying to free himself.

"Is your behavior brave, covardice or foolishnes?" wondered Akiya. "Looks like you want to protect yourself, so you're not afraid of me. At the same time you're afraid of me, because you want to run away. But Hashidani, you young fool, you can't beat me or run away from me. Because I am your death."

Shin felt the floor moving away from his feet then he felt like he'd fly. Suddenly he found himself on the bed, then he lost his consciousness, whe he was hit in the head.

"Wake up, little guy." he heard vampire's whisper.

He opened his eyes. His arms and legs were tied to the bed. Vampire sat on him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Get off me." said Shin.

"Leave me alone, go away, let me go, get off me. You're talking too much." sighed Akiya and kissed him.

Shin tried to say something, when vampire moved away from him, but he couldn't. Something paralyzed him from the inside.

"I see you're finally silent." whispered Akiya, unbuttoning Shin's shirt with his fingers. "I hope the cat got only your tongue."

Vampire leaned over Shin and bit his neck. Shin clenched his fists so he wouldn't scream out of pain.

"Type B. Just like mine." Akiya smiled lightly, licking his lips covered in blood.

* * *

_"Hello, Hashidani. Listen, I can't come visit you today. But Hiromi will probably visit with Makoto. See you, otouto."_

Akiya let go of the buton playing the voicemail. Still holding dead Shin on his arms, he went to the attic and closed the curtains on the window.

"Sun is slowly rising, little guy." whispered Akiya, moving his hang across Shin's body, covered only by the bedsheets. "I liked your company, Hashidani."

The vampire moved away from him and bit his neck. He pulled himself away, then cut open his hand and poured some of his blood into the Shin's mouth.

* * *

"Hashidani, we know you're home, open the door!" Hiromi started punching the door. "Makoto, do something."

"Of course, darling." Makoto moved away a little, then threw himself on the door with full force.

It gave up easily, because it was old.

"Hashidani!" called Hiromi.

She noticed the note lying on the table. She read it.

_**I'm on the attic. I'm sorry, but I couldn't open you the door.** _

"Hashidani?" Hiromi opened the door to the attic and looked around.

Her brother was sitting in the armchair with his eyes closed.

"Welcome, imouto." Hashidani smiled lightly. "Come in."

"How do you know it's me, if you're not looking?" asked Hiromi, entering the attic.

Makoto went after her.

"Because I can smell you." said Hashidani, opening his scarlet eyes. "Meet Akiya. He's right behind you."

* * *

"Double murder in the city centre. Music teacher missing. No weapon found. People are stupid." said blonde vampire, throwing the newspaper on the table.

Brown-haired vampire sitting on his lap hugged his arm.

"And you cheated on me again." said black-haired vampire to Akiya.

"A little adventure." laughted Akiya. "You need to watch over me more, Amano."

"At least Izumida has some company." noticed blonde, petting his koi's head.

"Yes, I do." Izumida smiled lightly, pulling Hashidani closer to him. "And you, Shinohara, better go take Yamada to the dinner, he's not looking so well."

"Come, Yamiyo. Apparently they want to get rid of us." said Shinohara, pullng Yamada by his hand.

"I'll go everywhere with you, Shino." said Yamada, closing the door behind him.

~*~The end~*~


End file.
